


那个蓝色眼睛的尘族男人

by Teaaaa



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaaaa/pseuds/Teaaaa
Summary: 光公向，水晶公在第一世界等待百年间的一点小插曲。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 3





	那个蓝色眼睛的尘族男人

**Author's Note:**

> 全文共四章，CP向为公式光×古·拉哈·提亚（水晶公）。  
> 本章节为全年龄，光之战士本人并未出现，为方便剧情理解，建议再次阅读第一章《那个红色头发的猫魅族男孩》。  
> 水晶公与某位第一世界没有名字的尘族男性有少许身体上的接触，请双洁爱好者注意。

世界仍是一片光明。  
活动活动已经僵硬的身体，水晶公将盖在脸上的书本撩开，露出那张与百年前无异的面容。  
那确实是年轻人的模样，红发红眼，细小的眼纹，轻微勾起的唇角总像是笑着，除了脸部与颈部的蓝色结晶，他的确就是一个二十来岁的年轻人。但若是百年前的熟人看到他必定会心生疑虑，因为那头几乎能垂至地面的长发和从前利落的小辫比起来，实在是相差太多了。  
水晶公有时也会想着削去这头长发会不会更方便，只是一想起自己不能离开水晶塔太久，渐渐就淡了心思。长发随便拢在肩膀一侧，兜帽遮住脸，颇具古风的法袍让他看起来像是隐居深林的贤人——对，很久很久以前，他的确是个贤人。  
古·拉哈·提亚。  
他低声念着，抿了抿嘴。

有人敲响了观星室的大门，维斯族的女性站得笔直，双手在胸口握拳，端端正正行了个水晶都的军礼。作为水晶公收养的孩子，莱楠几乎承担了所有近身护卫的工作，尤其是水晶公难得的出行，她必须时刻伴随左右，确保这位水晶都的管理人安全无虞。  
“公，该出发了。”公事公办的声音，从前的水晶公大概还会调侃几句莱楠的态度，近几年也失去了兴趣，大概真的是年纪大了吧，莱楠心想。虽说看上去没什么变化，自己这位爷爷从她记事起至今，永远是一张青年人的脸孔，可他确实是活过了几百年的人，哪怕是岁月的有意优待，灵魂却不会有分毫懈怠，独处时，水晶公常常偏着头，盯着观星室的某处一言不发，他是掩埋在尘沙下的古物，一举一动都弥漫着老去的味道。  
她莫名觉得有些难过。  
长发塞进兜帽中，拉下前沿，将脸隐藏住的水晶公便成了和蔼可亲的城主，温柔又不失威严。尽管稍微矮了些，人们却更愿意相信这一身法袍下的统治者是一位不世出的老人，他的法杖杵在地面上，仿佛神话中的伟大君王，却不曾想过这位君王是否能够走动，而这法杖其实是……  
眼明手快，在水晶公整个人还未摔倒在地面上时，高挑的莱楠接住了他，手放在他的背后，缓缓顺着气。姣好的眉眼皱成一团，维斯族的女人终究还是露出了孩子一般的神情，轻轻拍着他的后背，“……要不然您先休息吧，虽然重要，但这个情况下去实在是……”  
晶莹剔透的手落在了莱楠的头上，一如幼时一般，松懈下露出的面容仿佛能包容万事万物。水晶公稳了稳心神，杵着法杖缓缓站起，却也由着莱楠扶住了他的另一条胳膊，半倚半搀的，将他送出了水晶塔。  
在坐上阿马罗的前一刻，莱楠依然不放心水晶公的身体，她又一次询问着是否需要休息，公只是勾勾嘴角，有什么陌生的语言从口中吐露，瞬间消散在强风中，无影无踪。

“他还在等我。”

邀请水晶公来的正是游末邦的领导人，虽然对这个已经放弃抵抗的城邦并无过多好感，但在看到城里居民的笑容时，他也或多或少的能理解一些意图。末日世界对于任何一个普通人来说都过于残酷，就算领导者愿意，他也无法强迫每个人与自己一同抗争——更何况这抗争的对象还是没有任何商量余地的上天。在被引领着走上树梢层的时候，水晶公苦笑着，如果不是为了……他恐怕也没有这个毅力吧。  
公式般的见面，虚情假意的问候，就连握手时都能感受到，捏住自己结晶化左手的那个人，手心是冰凉的。这是城邦与城邦之间不可明说的默契，定时的相会，确认彼此的状况，即便是末日也不曾消磨的野心，但凡水晶公有丝毫的懈怠，锋利的爪牙马上便会刺破水晶都那层薄薄的梦境，将一切残忍与真实悉数返还——至少在大多数人眼中看来是这样的。  
稳重成熟的城主也曾是个活泼跳脱的人，种族与天性让他停不下来，哪怕是学者的身份也起不到丝毫的阻挡。古·拉哈·提亚就该做个冒险者，风餐露宿东奔西跑，纵使苦一点也无所谓，因为身边还会有……  
他将思绪含在舌尖，对着那位表情阴鸷领导人，露出了坚定而温和的笑容。

欢迎晚宴十分热闹，相比较水晶都的朴素，游末邦的人们更愿意在享乐上花费功夫。数不尽的美酒珍馐，看不完的绝色佳人，哪怕是随行的人们也鲜少有完全不动心的，水晶公也无意在这时拘着大家，只要不太出格，也可以适当享受片刻。将身边最后一位侍从送走，他走到角落中，倚靠着墙壁，不着痕迹的深吸了几口气。  
这具与水晶塔融合的身体太强大也太弱小了，虽然他有锻炼过，也确实得到了一定的成效，但只要离水晶塔有一定的距离，所有的努力也只是徒劳。水晶公将兜帽边缘露出的几缕泛白红发塞了回去，又想到什么似的，不舍的放在指尖揉搓。这本该是鲜艳亮丽的颜色，在身体与水晶塔融合后，从发尾处变白，一点一点，无时不刻的提醒着他，水晶公、或者该说是古·拉哈·提亚，已经不是个人类了。  
身体仿佛浸了水，沉甸甸的，他只能顺着墙壁缓慢滑下坐在椅子上，挺直背脊，伪装出无碍的假象，也或许是这样的假象真的迷惑到了他人，一直跟在那位领导人旁边的管家似的角色急急凑了过来。  
“水晶公阁下……”他的声音很低，显得谦卑顺从，还融入了一丝谄媚，“您好像，不是很满意这场晚宴？”  
大概是自己的表情太严肃了吧，水晶公心想着，面上还是不动声色，轻轻摇摇头，“非常感谢游末邦的款待，我很高兴。”  
男人露出了不相信的模样，又很快的将其藏匿于眼中，只有眼尾泄露出一点玄机。他并没有在意水晶公说了些什么，只是挥挥手，一队艳丽的少女便像是变魔术一般，从门口款款走来。衣香鬓影混着美人如斯，哪怕是参与舞会的女性自由民，也用扇子掩住脸，嘴角不由自主的勾了起来。  
尘族、猫秘、菁灵、迦震、甚至还有维斯，年轻的女孩们站成一排，穿着华丽又不失兴味，一颦一笑皆是万种风情。不过与大厅中那些衣着更富丽的女人们相比，终究是显得轻薄了。她们撩起裙摆，露出纤细雪白的脚踝，女孩们似乎很熟悉该如何吸引其他人的注意力，只是水晶公本人却如同老僧入定，一眼也未飘向她们。  
“水晶公！”游末邦的王大笑着走来，甚至伸手揽住了水晶都城主单薄的肩膀，半是强迫的让他看向那排漂亮的女人，“这可都是新来的劳动民！干净的很！”  
“谢谢，但是我不……”  
“人啊，就是该快活些。”打断了他的话，那人扯了一个尘族的女孩过来，却尴尬的发现水晶公本人似乎并没有这个女孩高。脑子里已经转了无数圈的管家很快下了结论，水晶公本人对她们不感兴趣大概是因为没有女人高？那他已经够娇小了，恐怕只有矮人族才能满足他的需要，但这位威严的城主看来也没有这种喜好。管家摸了摸胡子，心中突然冒出一个有些荒谬的想法。  
水晶公……喜欢男人？  
完全无视本人看法，管家马上对着主人低声说了两句，拍拍手后女孩们很快退出了大厅。水晶公本想着应该了结了这桩麻烦事，却又被领到了旁边的房间——这次站成一列的不再是年轻的姑娘，而是一帮英俊的小伙子。  
“如果是这种爱好的话，游末邦也完全可以满足。”那位王高傲地昂着头，又对着水晶公露出了怜悯的微笑，“怎么样？加入这里吧，与食罪灵和谐共处的世界、这才是真正的世界啊！”  
仿佛陷入了极端狂热的情绪中，王振臂高挥，  
“抵抗、冲突、流血牺牲死亡！“  
“无知！无能！可笑！”  
管家与男人们鼓起了掌，有个别激动的甚至蹦了起来，面颊充血，神情亢奋。那大概是花费了很大精力才进入游末邦的普通人，水晶公突然想到，这个国度等级森严，若不是身怀一技之长，根本无法进入。尽管有着只要劳动便可获得一席之地的水晶都，人们或许还是更向往这样的生活，更轻松的，更直接的。  
没有死亡威胁的。  
他无法被这样的情绪所感染同化：人民的幸福是虚假的、可人民眼中的快乐是真实的，恍惚间，水晶公仿佛看到了不属于这个世界的景色，某片生灵涂炭的大陆上，到底有多久没有这样的快乐了呢？  
抵抗着，无畏的抵抗着，与天为敌的那个男人，到底快乐吗？  
被这样的思绪揪紧了心脏，水晶公像个溺水的人，拼命挣扎着，想要寻找茫茫大海中一线生机，在盲目的深呼吸中，却被一双澄空般的双眼夺去了所有视线。

——那是个蓝色眼睛的尘族男人。

他站在一排人的最末端，衣着简朴，脸上甚至有还未来得及擦干净的灰尘。浅棕发色，中等个子，单薄外衣勾勒出男人相当漂亮的肌肉。比起其他一看便知“用途”的男人，他仿佛只是个误入的冒险者，面容普通，有一丝不易察觉的疲惫，唯独一双蓝眼睛熠熠生辉。  
鬼使神差般，水晶公伸出了手，隐藏在兜帽下的眼睛是酝酿千年的珍珠红，莹蓝色的指尖逡巡，最终停留在尘族男人的方向。

“我以为您不会对这个感兴趣的。”那个男人跟了上来，想要接过他手里的法杖，却在中途停住了手，尴尬的冲他笑笑，“……抱歉，您应该不喜欢被拿走法杖吧。”  
回过神来已经在准备好的房间中，水晶公坐在绵软的床铺上，看着前前后后忙碌的男人愣神。尘族男人似乎对留下来陪伴他这件事没有任何疑问，甚至自来熟一般的整理起了房间，动作轻巧而迅速。  
“你……很习惯做这个事？”  
“说不上习惯，之前到处冒险的时候总是找不到好地方休息，想要睡的好点就只能自己努力；了。”男人显然是理解错了水晶公的话语，一边拍着枕头，一边随口将自己的过去带了出来，“之前我有个朋友，对，也是个咒术师，拿了他的法杖就像要了他的命，所以我想着你……您，您大概也不喜欢被拿走这个吧。”  
他似乎还不能很好的适应这种谦卑的语气，话到一半才尴尬的意识到敬称忘了加上，拍枕头的手也停了下来。身材高大的尘族男人神色拘谨，未经修剪的前发下是一双如同犬类般温顺的眼睛。  
“很、很抱歉，我刚来游末邦不久，其实……”  
“你说你之前是冒险者？”恍恍惚惚的水晶公只捕捉到冒险者这一个词，远离水晶塔给他带来的疲惫似乎比想象中的更严重，他的眼神有些涣散，身体绵软，仅靠着那只水晶手臂支撑着身体，一字一句问了出口。是老糊涂了吧？曾经的贤者这样问着自己，因为站在面前的这个男人不知何时换做战士的打扮，深棕短发，全身上下模模糊糊，唯独那双热情的蓝眼睛闪闪发光。  
看着水晶公摇摇欲坠的模样，尘族男人一步上前坐在了床边，让公的头在栽向床单时靠在了自己的肩膀上。他伸手环住对方单薄的身体，兜帽也在这样的动作中顺势滑下，猝不及防，近乎全白的长发就这样滑出了兜帽，洋洋洒洒铺了满床。  
“……！”男人屏住了呼吸。  
本以为是睿智老者的城主竟然生着一张年轻面孔、不、说是年轻恐怕都不够夸张，如果不谈这头白发与脸颊上的结晶疤痕，就算说是猫秘少年恐怕也有人相信。白发也不算全白，脖子以上的部分泛着红，只是那红色也怏怏的，没有丝毫生机。  
窥见水晶都城主真容的尘族男人有些手足无措，他原本只是想扶一把，顶多靠上一靠，水晶公的情况却比想象的严重很多。“我去叫医生过来！”他当机立断，将人轻柔放在床上，转身便向门口冲去。

“那个故事能再说一遍吗？”  
他以为自己听错了，拧开门把手时，微弱的声音从床上传来。  
“是百灵啼……不是百合岭吧，”轻微地咳嗽，“说了三遍都没有发现吗……”

他在沉睡。  
水晶公本以为自己在经过了数百年的长眠后，对于睡眠这件事本身应该不会有什么特别需求——事实上他也的确是这样做的，第一世界中的水晶塔，观星室里数千个不眠之夜，他像是疯了一般，妄图能从亚拉戈的卷帙浩繁中寻得到拯救那位英雄的办法。在发现自身寿命无法支撑到遇到英雄的那一日时，他又用了近乎送死的方法，将肉体与水晶塔融合，抹杀掉人类特质，让自己变成那座建筑的人型终端。  
比格斯三世他们说过，莱楠也说过，水晶都的人们都说过，他足够努力，足够坚韧，足够强大，也只有这样的他才能担起拯救第一世界和英雄的重任。古·拉哈·提亚知道，他们也是自己重要的伙伴——可这只是对身为人类的猫魅族青年来说，他过早的死在了时间的洪流中，无声无息，留下的是一个缩影，一个符号，是人们对未来的幻想，是人们对英雄的祈盼，他在不知不觉中沉寂直至无声，代为说话的是名为水晶公的躯壳。  
古·拉哈·提亚去哪里了？  
他不敢想也不敢问。

尘族男人拧了毛巾，小心翼翼的铺平在猫秘的额头上。在目睹了这位城主的真容后，他最终还是放弃了寻找医生的念头，只能从浴室中拿来毛巾，笨拙地给他擦拭满是汗水与泪水的脸颊。  
水晶公睡得很不安稳，他皱眉喃喃着什么篝火、英雄，又蜷缩成一团，发出低哑的呼唤。什么是妖精族？或者是妖灵？什么又是光芒？男人什么也帮不了，只当是自己曾经的队友发高烧，满嘴胡话。他挠挠头，略长的棕发被揉得凌乱，最后也只想起了最原始的办法。他一边祈求着对方不要醒来不要动弹，躺在了水晶公的身边，将缩成一团的猫秘搂在了怀中，手放在对方瘦削的背脊上，有一下没一下地轻轻抚摸。

“我知道……你是去找女人了吧。”猫魅族男孩声音低哑，他原本精神百倍的尾巴也萎靡在一旁，扭过头，不愿意看身边的人族男性。而那男人的表情似乎隐隐有些无奈，却也没有多说些什么。  
“你们把我当小孩子耍吗！”没有得到应有的回应，红发的猫魅噌的一下站了起来，转身直接揪起男人的衣领。无奈自身并不高大，力量相较于对方也弱小的多，只能滑稽的停在中央，上也不是下也不是。衣领上的毛在晚风中摇晃，轻抚他的手，好像代替着他的主人在安慰着谁。  
水晶公打了个哆嗦，这是在梦中，可梦中的他却并不是在那个猫魅男孩的角度，而是第三个人。他看着男孩生动的表情，圆润的脸，鼓起的嘴唇，晶亮的眼，还有连篝火也比不上的情热——那是多么的年轻啊！浑身上下都是冲劲儿，都是激情，还会为了在意的人而方寸大乱，还会跑上去咄咄逼人兴师问罪，好像在告诉全世界：是的，这个男人是我喜欢的男人，不只是英雄，是我喜欢的人。  
他想说些什么，喉咙里却像是塞入了黏糊糊的团子，硬生生噎住，只能看着男孩的脸越凑越近，就在快要亲上对方的那个瞬间，“嗖”地松开了手。  
眼前的景色突然模糊，猫魅男孩与人族青年的距离变远了，也没有接触到领子，两人就这么看着篝火发呆，有一搭没一搭的聊着天，说着什么百合岭的妖精之类的胡话。青年的眼神有些生硬，手指在身后的战斧上摩挲，有意无意侧过身，没有直接看着红发的猫魅；而猫魅也别过身，百无聊赖一般将手里抛着的小石头丢进火种，发出“啪嗒”的声响。  
“你……”  
“……？”  
清了清嗓子，猫魅深吸一口气，“我知道，你昨晚是去找女人了吧。”他的右手在左手背上抚摸揉搓，好像在隐藏些什么，“没、没什么大不了的，下次，下次有机会我也去……这次只是临时有事、对，有事，我还有重要的事要干，但下次……”  
人族青年的手伸了过来，轻轻裹住猫魅的拳头。  
“下次……不要丢……”

尘族男人发现怀中的水晶公在发抖，像一只浇了水的毛团。他整个人团成一段弧，仿佛一只手就能掌握。男人突然想起自己之前与同伴聊过水晶公的事，当时的他们对这位神秘的城主抱有各种奇怪的幻想，但最终都是指向一位面容成熟的长辈，至少绝不是眼前这个样子。他不明白水晶公究竟遇到了什么，但手心下的颤抖是真实且剧烈的。仿佛感应到什么一般，男人伸出了满是伤痕的手，小心翼翼地放在猫秘眉间，轻轻揉开了细小的皱痕。

又变了。  
依然是第三人的视角，但水晶公坐的并不远。如果真的要说，大概就是在篝火边不远的某个帐篷内，他只能坐在原地，描摹着火焰在帐篷上投下的阴影。  
“那……再讲点你冒险的故事吧？”  
猫魅身影的旁边，人族青年点点头。他的声音是温吞而模糊的，水晶公有些听不清，只能放下兜帽，让猫秘族那对灵敏的耳朵立起来，想要将所有声音全部接收。而即使他用尽全力，人族青年的声音依然是模糊的——没有特色，没有辨识度，可内容他却全部记得。  
那个声音就这样说着，猫魅也一声一声的嗯。没有拉起领子，没有裹住拳头，甚至没有握紧手，他们只是萍水相逢之人，一个热爱冒险，一个喜欢英雄故事。无法辨别真伪，甚至无法区别地点的正误。一人说一人听，木柴在火焰中劈啪作响，偶然跳出些火星，却又在片刻后落在结晶化的地面，悄无声息。  
这样的对话持续了很长一段时间，但真要计较起内容，不过是几件事循环往复重复说起。人族青年的手在抚摸着什么，猫魅男孩的耳朵塌下，尾巴轻晃。但就在水晶公认为这对话会持续到天亮时，人族青年突然站起身来，冲着猫魅点点头，脚步声却离水晶公现在待着的这个帐篷越来越近。  
是要来了吗？真的会过来吗？  
结晶化的身体仿佛重新充满了力量与情潮，他在狭小的帐篷中站起身，伸出手，想撩起门，仔细端详那位走来的人族青年——

帐篷消失了。

水晶公不再穿着那件款式复古的长袍，他身上是深红色的马甲，没了碍事的水晶，活动轻巧，下一秒就能抓住像是要逃跑的“他”。但他确实是站在了篝火边，不是帐篷中，不是某个不知名的角落，而是在对谈的篝火边，伸出手，僵在了半空中。

颤抖好像停止了。  
在各种努力下，尘族男人终于能感受到怀中那具身体有了停下的迹象，他长舒一口气，又惊讶于自己在慌乱中放在对方眉心的手指，连忙不好意思地缩回身后。潮热在逐渐消退，他不再颤抖，不再哆嗦，也没有梦呓。  
男人叹了口气，完全没有想到这位水晶都的领导人会变成这样。他本可以随手将这个烫手山芋丢给其他人，自己再大摇大摆的离开。可曾被伙伴揶揄过的老好人性子又不合时宜的发作了。他皱了皱眉，澄空般清澈的蓝色双眼中盛满了关心，将颤抖中裹在了水晶公身上的长发一缕一缕挑开，又细心地将其挽在他的耳边。远高于常人体温的热度在公的身体上活动，便越衬的那具点缀着水晶的躯体如此冰冷。  
被有些熟悉的温度所惊醒，原本也有些困倦的男人突然打起了精神。在冒险的途中，他曾接触过这种温度，但那绝不是什么好的时候，而更像是……  
心中一紧，他连忙将侧身睡着的水晶公翻了过来，毫无反应的身躯任由他动作，挽好的头发也依次滑落，最终铺平在这位猫秘族的身下，宛如童话中的睡美人。

——那张被水晶侵蚀的年轻面孔，眉毛展平，嘴唇紧抿，最后一丝血色也完全褪去，与其说是平静下来，倒不如说是被偷走了什么，生气也随之消失了。

他是活着的雕塑。


End file.
